


My Imagination

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: A Supernatural Human AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: “Are Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel gonna get married?” Claire Winchester  asked, tilting her head in a very ‘Cas-like’ manner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (minor)
Series: A Supernatural Human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I was rewatching the episode Just my Imagination (Season 11, Episode 8) and had this idea for a oneshot. Basically just a human AU.

“Papa! Papa! Sully and I want cookies!” Castiel smiled, turning around from the sink where he was scrubbing dishes, wiping his hands on his jeans and bending down to his daughter's level.

“Do you now?” He asked, eyes crinkling when Claire beamed.

“Uh-huh! Those really, really big ones with the chocolate chips!” Cas made a big show of frowning and mulling it over before picking up Claire and kissing her on her forehead. 

“Well, we do have to head over to Daddy’s workplace with Uncle Sam and Grandpa Bobby, seeing as Baby’s in the shop. Then how about you, me, and Daddy go to get those cookies at Uncle Gabriel’s bakery?” The blonde girl grinned, showing off white baby teeth.

“Okay!” 

Castiel smiled back. “Okay. But first—” he paused, gently putting Claire back on the ground before turning back to the sink. “—dishes to finish.” Claire giggled, before running off.

“Okay! I and Sully will be playing Cowboys and Indians!” Cas chuckled, rolling his eyes. She really is Dean’s daughter.

——————————

“Hey kiddo, how’ve you been?” Sam grinned, kneeling down to hug his niece, Claire happily throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Good! I and Sully played Rocket, and flew to Pluto! Then…” Claire continued to chat, Sam laughing and nodding as she narrated her stories. 

Cas stepped around them and walked to the black 1967 Chevy Impala, smiling when his husband popped his head up from under her open hood. Beaming, Dean crossed over to Castiel, pulling him in by his waist and pressing their lips together.

After a few seconds, Cas pulled back, leaning his forehead against Dean and chuckling.

“What was that for?” He murmured, staring into the older Winchester’s green eyes. His husband merely shrugged, pressing another quick kiss to Cas’ cheek before pulling away.

“Dunno,” He said cheerfully, “Just in a good mood, s’all.” Cas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Daddy!” Claire shrieked happily, running into Dean’s waiting arms, who lifted her up and peppered kisses across her nose and cheeks.

“Hey, baby,” He grinned. “What’d you and Sully do today?” As Claire re-told her adventures with her imaginary friend that day, Cas moved to greet Sam and Bobby, hugging his brother-in-law and shaking hands with his father-in-law. 

“So,” Sam said quietly, looking over Cas’ shoulder at Dean and Claire, “Your paper for the kid go through?” Cas sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. 

“We’re not sure yet,” He said, looking up into his husband's brother's face. “But… we’re hoping.” Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, before moving past him to grab a wrench, speaking while he moved. 

“You’ll get him,” He told his son-in-law gruffly. “Jack loves you guys, and you love him. It’ll all work out in the end.” Cas half-smiled gratefully at Bobby, before looking over his shoulder and sighing, checking the clock.

“Well, we better get going,” he told the two men. “Claire and Sully want cookies. You want to come, Sam? We’re going to Gabe’s…” Sam turned tomato red, clearing his throat.

“Why, uh, why would I want to go with you?” He asked, neutrality forced into his tone. Cas merely shrugged. 

“Well, you are mentally and physically attracted to my brother, and I figured—” he never got to finish though because he was interrupted by his husband, who placed a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“—that we’d better get going.” Dean finished, giving Cas the look of ‘I’ll explain later.’ “You coming or not, Sammy?” Sighing, Sam moved to grab his jacket.

“Yeah, I’ll meet guys there.” Satisfied with his answer, Dean nodded and steered his husband and daughter out the door, raising a hand in goodbye to Bobby.

“I’ll drop by later this week, Bobby!” He yelled as Cas and Claire got situated in the Impala.

“You’d better, ya idjit!” Bobby hollered back, before going back to work on another car.

——————————

“What was that all about?” Cas asked as soon as they were on the open road. Dean looked over at him from the driver's seat.

“What was what all about?” 

“You, interrupting me earlier, I mean, you agreed that—” Dean nodded, cutting Cas off, who stared at him expectantly.

“I agree wholeheartedly that Gabriel and Sam need to bone each other,” he began, interrupted by Cas’ soft warning of ‘Claire.’ Dean looked back at his daughter, who was staring out the Impala’s window, clearly not paying attention to a word her parents were saying.

“Anyway,” he started again, “While they need to get together, they need to do it on their terms. Forcing it is not going to help, unfortunately. We just need to… sit back, and let them take care of it.” He was interrupted by Claire, who seemed suddenly interested in their conversation.

“Are Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel gonna get married?” The small girl asked, tilting her head in a very ‘Cas-like’ manner. Cas in question hesitated, looking back at his daughter.

“We don’t know, baby.” He said, giving her a small half-smile. “But we hope that they at least get together.” Dean snorted. 

“Yeah, all the tension is killing me.” He said.

“Well, I hope they get married,” Claire said, finality in her tone. “I wanna be a flower girl.” Dean chuckled, looking at his daughter through the rearview mirror.

“That would be epic, kid.”

——————————

“Gumdrop!” Gabriel cheered as soon as Claire ran into his shop, the large sign outside announcing it as The Novak Bakery. He swung his niece up into the air, making her shriek with giggles. 

After a second he put her down, bending down to her level and grinning.

“Now, what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked. Claire smiled back. 

“Cookies! Sully and I want some, and Papa said it’s okay!”

Gabriel stood back up, grinning at his brother and brother in law as he crossed behind the counter, reaching down and coming back up with a large chocolate chip cookie. He handed it dramatically to Claire, who cheered and took it, running off to sit against the counter to eat her cookie, chatting happily to nothing, Cas had to presume she was holding a conversation with Sully.

It was at this moment that Sam walked into the shop, hunching his shoulders awkwardly as he half-smiled at Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe, how’re you?” He asked, moving to shake the other man’s hand. Gabriel grinned back at him.

“Just dandy, Sammy-o,” He said cheerfully, before looking over his shoulder and clearing his throat. “Uh, I need help getting a box of chocolates off a tall shelf in the back, you mind using your moose strength to grab it for me?” He joked. Sam smiled.

“Sure,” he said, following Gabriel into the back of the store. Castiel caught his husband's eyes, and Dean proceeded to mouth ‘sexual tension’ at him. Cas merely chuckled and leaned into Dean’s side, kissing him gently on the cheek.

——————————

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Cas murmured softly under his breath as he pulled the AC/DC covers up over his small daughter, kissing her forehead. Claire grinned.

“The best! Uncle Sam and Gabe are definitely gonna get married.” The six-year-old said, convinced. Cas simply laughed. 

“We’ll see,” he said softly, kissing her forehead once again before pulling back, brushing his hand through her hair. “I love you, Claire-a-bear.” 

Claire giggled. “Love you to Papa,” she said softly, snuggling into her blankets. “Daddy already said all that, but tell him it again, kay?” Cas simply nodded, turning off her lights to her room as he softly shut her door.

“Okay, baby.”

After silently closing his daughter's door, Cas made his way downstairs, plopping down onto the couch his husband lay on, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. The man reached a hand up and ran it through Cas’ hair, sighing happily.

“I love you,” he murmured, looking into the azure blue eyes. Cas snorted softly before replying. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I have a couple more ideas I’m thinking about publishing, either on Sam and Gabe or Jack, but let me know if you’d like me to turn this into a series of sorts!
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
